HanHun Story Series
by Miharu Reiko
Summary: hanya sebuah cerita perjalanan hubungan antara Luhan dan Sehun, HanHun : School Life, DLDR!


Samar-samar terdengar suara murid-murid yang tengah sibuk bermain sepak bola, di belakang sekolah lokasi yang di jadikan sebagai taman berdiri 2 orang remaja yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Aku suka Luhan-Sunbae; maukah jadi kekasihku" pernyataan di keluarkan, Luhan masih diam tak bergeming, adik kelas di hadapnya jika tak salah bernama Oh Sehun, siswi-siswi banyak yang menyebutnya pangeran es Karena sikapanya yang pendiam di mata laki-laki, cool di mata perempuan.

"Alasannya?"

Sehun tersenyum miring, kepala sedikit di miringkan ke kiri "Apa perlu ada alasan menyukai seseorang?" pertanyaannya di jawab balik.

"Baiklah"

Zhephyra Arthea present

HanHun : School Life.

EXO © SM Entertainment

Warning : MaleXMale

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor

School!AU

 **H** an **H** un

.

.

.

"Jadi biar ku perjelas" ucapan Kris tergantung "Kau jadian dengan anak kelas satu, pangeran es berwajah datar bak tembok?"

"Hmm.." jawab Luhan yang kini tengah sibuk memainkan ponselnya

"Aku jadi ingin tahu, jika dua orang yang berprilaku sama saling menjalin hubungan jadinya seperti apa" Luhan melirik sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Aku baru tahu naga bisa kepo ternyata" kilas humor tampak di matanya, menggoda teman-teman merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

"Rusa sialan!" Kris menggeram kesal.

Bel istirahat pertama berbunyi semua murid berhamburan di koridor sekolah, mencari tempat atau teman untuk di ajak makan siang bersama.

Sehun sendiri memilih untuk makan siang di atap, cuaca tidak terlalu panas lagi pula ia lebih memilih makan di atap daripada di kantin yang berisik.

Baru akan menaiki tangga ia melihat Luhan yang tengah berjalan sambil membaca yang ia yakini sebuah Novel.

"Luhan-Sunbae" Merasa di panggil Luhan mengangkatkan kepalanya, di depannya berdiri Sehun yang membawa bungkusan bekal di tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menggengam sebuah ponsel.

"Mau makan siang bersama" ajaknya yang terdengar seperti pernyataan di telinga Luhan.

"Baiklah"

Yang terdengar hanya suara hembusan angin, sumpit yang beradu dengan kotak makan, Luhan duduk dengan tembok sebagai sandaraannya, Sehun sendiri duduk menyamping menjauh dari tembok.

"Sunbae tidak makan siang?" Sehun melirik kekasih 2 hari miliknya itu, sumpitnya bergerak mengambil kimbab di kotak bekalnya, yang ia siapkan tadi pagi.

"Hmm" gumam Luhan, ia masih terus berkutat dengan novel milikinya, hanya tinggal beberapa halaman lagi sebelum novel yang ia beli lusa lalu selesai.

"Aa" Luhan langsung menoleh, hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan kimbab yang Sehun sodorkan, Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya.

Alis di angkat sedikit, Luhan bertanya tanpa kata.

"Aa" Isyarat Luhan di abaikan, kimbab semakin di sodorkan hingga menempel dengan bibir bawah Luhan.

Luhan membuka mulut, Kimbab di dorong langsung kemulutnya.

"Kalau tak punya uang bilang saja Sunbae, bekalku masih banyak" Ujar Sehun, ujung bibirnya sedikit mengangkat "Tenang saja Sunbae; bekal ku tidak beracun"

Mata kiri Luhan berkedut, Kekasih kurang ajar batinnya kesal, tunggu sejak kapan ia menganggap Sehun kekasih?

"Maaf saja hmp!" kali ini Sehun memasukan telur dadar gulung ke mulut Luhan.

"Berhenti bicara Sunbae dan kunyah makananmu dengan benar"

Sehun tersenyum miring, Luhan menatap garang.

.

.

.

Taman sekolah salah satu tempat istirahat yang paling di minati kala jam kosong, Luhan dengan 4 temannya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon.

Saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

"Sunbae.." enatah sejak kapan Sehun sudah ada di samping Luhan, Luhan melirik Sehun pandangannya seakan bertanya 'katakan apa mau mu'

"Temani aku ke toko buku akhir minggu nanti" Sehun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya, ia mengabaikan teman-teman Luhan yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Untuk"

"Membeli buku"

"kau pikir aku bodoh?"

"Tidak hanya saja jika ku perhatikan Luhan-sunbae sedikit lambat"

"Kau minta ku tendang"

"Tidak, aku minta di temani"

"Aku sibuk"

"Sunbae kau kurang pandai berbohong"

Luhan tahu jika Sehun takkan berhenti sampai ia mengatakan Iya.

"Terserahmu saja"

Ujung bibir sedikit melengkung ke atas "Jam 10 di terminal" setelahnya Sehun berajak pergi, meninggalkan para teman kekasihnya yang menatapnya bingung.

"Berapa lama kalian pacaran?" Minseok bertanya pada Luhan yang kembali sibuk dengan novelnya.

"3 hari"

.

.

.

Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jam 10 lewat 15 menit, Luhan terlambat pikirnya.

Sehun sendiri tak tahu Luhan akan datang atau tidak karena mereka tidak benar-benar berjanji untuk bertemu, entah mau sampai kapan Sehun berdiri menunggu Luhan jika lewat dari setengah jam Luhan tak kunjung datang iya tak tahu harus pulang atau harus pergi sendiri, atau ia masih akan terus menunggu hingga 1 jam kah? 2 jam kah? Atau malah sampai terminal tutup.

"Hunnie?" Sehun menoleh, begitu mendengar panggilan akrabnya masa SMPnya terdengar.

"Chanyeol-Sunbae?" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, di dekatinya sosok Sehun yang tengah duduk.

"Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu Sehun disini" Chanyeol kakak kelas Sehun saat SMP, mereka mengikuti klub yang sama, Klub Basket.

Chanyeol menjadi captain di sana, Sehun sendiri menjadi wakil captain.

"Sunbae sedang apa di sini seingatku Sunbae pindah ke Jepang" Tanya Sehun, Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun, tasnya ia letakan di bawah di samping kakinya.

"Ada keperluan disini jadi aku kembali sebentar, kau sediri sedang apa disini? Menunggu seseo.." belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kalimatnya tiba-tiba di belakang Sehun muncul seorang remaja pria.

"Jika ingin janjian beritahu yang lengkap bodoh!"

Sehun mengerjapkan mata menatap Luhan, bulir-bulir keringat tampak mengalir di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin memberitahu tapi aku tidak punya nomer kontak Sunbae" ada nada penyesalan yang terdengar

Sehun berdiri, merogoh saku bagian kanan miliknya, menarik sebuah saputangan.

"Maaf" ujarnya pelan

Luhan hanya diam saat Sehun menyeka keringatnya yang terus mengalir, matanya melirik sosok yang kini tengah memandang Sehun.

"Chanyeol-Sunbae, perkenalkan kekasihku.. Luhan, dia siswa tinggkat ketiga di sekolahku; Sunbae perkenalkan Chanyeol Seniorku di sekolah menengah pertama"

"Luhan"

"Chanyeol"

Luhan melirik Sehun "Jadi ke toko buku? Atau kau masih ingin reuni dengan sunbaemu" entah kenapa lidah Luhan terasa gatal menyebut kata Sunbae pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja jadi, maaf Chanyeol-Sunbae lain waktu kita mengobrol lagi, sampai jumpa"

Chanyeol hanya bisa memandang Sehun yang berlalu bersama Luhan, "Kekasih eh.."

.

.

.

"Sunbae" "Sunbae" "Sunbae!"

"Berisik!"

Luhan melirik Sehun dari ekor matanya, mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju Toko Buku.

"Berhenti mengabaikan ku"

"Siapa yang mengabaikanmu?"

"Sunbae tentu saja, siapa lagi"

"Aku tidak!"

"Sunbae jangan mengelak, dilihat dari sudut bagaimanapun Sunbae tengah mengabaikanku"

"Berhenti membuat kesimpulan sendiri"

"Atau mungkin Sunbae cemburu dengan Chanyeol-Sunbae?"

"Hah! Yang benar saja, untuk apa aku cemburu dengan sunbaemu itu!"

"Kalau begitu bisa jelaskan kenapa Sunbae mendiamkanku?"

Luhan memutar duduknya.

"Dengarkan aku oke, Aku tidak cemburu dan tidak mengabaikan mu"

Sehun mengikuti gesture Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang Sunbae pembohong yang buruk"

Luhan melirik sekitar, dia ada di kursi paling belakang dan keadaan bis juga lumayan sepi hanya ada beberpa orang, itupun duduk di bagian depan dengan dekat dengan pintu.

"Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

Di condongkan tubuhnya, jemarinya meraih dagu Sehun, Sehun hanya diam membatu.

"Aku takkan cemburu karena untuk apa aku cemburu jika statusmu dan dia hanya sebagai Sunbae dan Hobae"

Dahi saling bertemu, mata saling memandang.

Luhan tersenyum kala rona merah menghiasi pipi Sehun, membuat wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat datar berubah menjadi manis.

"Lagipula bukan kah kau sendiri yang memperkenalkanku sebagai kekasihmu?" dan Sehun hanya diam menutup rapat bibirnya

.

.

.

"Sunbae" Luhan melirik Sehun yang ada di sampingnya entah kenapa telingannya menjadi sensitive mendengar kata 'sunbae'

"bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku 'Sunbae'"

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya bingung, "Sunbae seniorku" Luhan berdecak "Ya, dan kau juniorku! Bukan itu maksudku, berhenti memanggilku Sunbae, panggil saja Hyung"

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya, Luhan hanya diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, tentu saja ia tak mungkin mengatakan jika ia muak mendengar kata Sunbae karena melihat Sehun memanggil Chanyeol Sunbae? Mau di taruh di mana harga dirinya.

"Arra, Han-ge" Luhan menaikan satu alisnya.

"Sunbae keturunan Chinese bukan? jadi 'gege' lagipula aku tak ingin punya panggilan yang sama dengan teman-teman gege yang lain" Sehun tersenyum miring, matanya masih tak lepas dari wajah Luhan.

"Aku kekasih gege" pernyataan di keluarkan.

.

.

.

Sehun mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan, mereka berdua berada di café di samping toko buku, suasana café yang cozy membuat Sehun meminta Luhan untuk sejenak beristirahat di sana.

"jika ingin bertanya, tanyakan saja gege"

"Hmm"

"gege tipe yang pasif ternyata"

"heh.. lihat siapa yang berbicara"

"Aku tak pasif hanya tidak menyukai orang-orang" Sehun melakukan pembelaan.

"dan kita hidup bermasyarakat, jika kau tak menyukai orang-orang lantas siapa yang akan menolongmu nanti"

Sehun tersenyum "Gege saja sudah cukup"

Dan Luhan masih tak mengerti bagaimana cara kerja di otak Sehun

.

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana kencan kalian kemarin?" Minseok memandang Luhan yang duduk di depannya, kantin tidak begitu ramai karena waktu masih menunjukan jam setengah tujuh pagi, karena tugas mereka belum selesai Luhan dan Minseok sepakat untuk mengerjakannya di sekolah lagipula hanya tinggal sepertiganya yang belum selesai.

"sejak kapan kau tertular naga kepo itu?" pulpen di mainkan di jari, Minseok menatap sinis Luhan "Aku hanya ingin tahu Rusa"

Luhan tertawa pelan, "Ku beritahu jika aku ingin"

Jawaban Luhan di hadiahi oleh lemparan pulpen dari Minseok.

"Dan entah kenapa kau semakin menyebalkan, tertular Sehun kah?" Minseok melipat tangannya di depan dadanya

"Maaf saja Sunbae, Han-Gege sudah menyebalkan dari dulu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku" Minseok tersentak begitu mendengar suara Sehun.

Menoleh kebelakan Sehun berdiri dengan ransel yang masih berada di pundaknya, di tangannya terdapat sebuah novel yang sepertinya ia beli kemarin dengan Luhan.

"Pagi,Sehun" ujar Minseok, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa

"Pagi juga Minseok-sunbae" Sehun mendudukan dirinya di samping Minseok, Luhan hanya diam memperhatikan Sehun.

"pagi juga untukmu Han-gege" ujar Sehun sembari memakan camilan milik Luhan.

"tak ada kegiatan lain kah?" Sehun tersenyum tipis "gege sedang pms kah?" mata kiri Luhan berkedut.

Luhan memilih melanjutkan menulis tugasnya, jika ia meladeni Sehun hanya akan membuang waktu nya saja.

Minseok merasa bagaikan obat nyamuk, walaupun Sehun dan Luhan tak berbicara satu sama lain.

Sehun mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya sesekali matanya tampak memandang pintu kantin. Melirik jam besar yang terpasang di kantin Sehun menghela nafas kesal

Membuka ponselnya jemarinya bergerak lincah menulis sebauah pesan.

To : Kim Jongin

Jika dalam 30 detik ucapkan selamat tinggal pada 'foto'mu

Send. 

30.

29

28

27

26

25

Sehun tersenyum seraya memimun jus jeruk milik Luhan

24

23

22

21

Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum kembali focus pada tugasnya. Minseok sendiri tidak memperhatikan Sehun.

20

19

18

17

16

Di luar kantin tampak terdengar keributan. Senyuman Sehun semakin melebar,

15

14

13

12

11

Brak! Luhan dan Minseok tersentak kala meja mereka bergetar

Jongin tampak tersengal-sengal keringat tampak mengalir di dahinya.

" _You fucker_!"

"Jongin bisakah kau datang dengan tenang, kau mengganggu Han-ge dan Minseok-sunbae"

Jongin melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Sehun,

" _I hate you_ "

"Nah _~ you love me and you know it_ " ujar Sehun dengan nada sing a song miliknya.

Sehun meraih sapu tangan di saku celannya, Jongin masih duduk di lantai mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang masih sedikit tersengal-sengal.

"Sehun" tangan Sehun berhenti di udara, ia berniat untuk mengusap keringat Jongin tapi panggilan dari Luhan membuatnya berhenti.

Sehun memasukan kembali sapu tangannya, memutar tas punggungnya hingga kini benda tersebut ada di hadapannya, Sehun meraih tissue yang selalu ia bawa.

Di lemparkan tissue itu Jongin

Minseok hanya diam memandang bingung Luhan pasalnya Luhan sama sekali tak melihat Sehun tapi ia bisa tahu saat Sehun akan mengusap keringat Jongin.

"Minseok-sunbae, Han-gege aku pergi dulu; sampai jumpa nanti" ujar Sehun sembari menyeret Jongin meninggalkan kantin.

.

3

.

6

.

5

"Kau tak pulang Rusa-hyung?" Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, di dekatnya berdiri teman-temannya

"ah~ Hyung menunggu pujaan hati yaa~" nada jahil terdengar jelas di perkataan Chen

"Rusa kita sedang kasmaran rupanya, menunggu pangeran esnya" kini giliran Kris yang bersuara

"Jadi kalian ingin kencan kemana Rusa? Taman bermain? Atau menonton bioskop?"

"Han-gege berjanji menemaniku kerumah sakit sunbae, lagipula taman bermain dan mall melarang pengujung berseragam" Kris tersentak layaknya Miseok pagi tadi Sehun berdiri di belakangnya tubuhnya kini di balut jaket berwarna hitam

"Selamat Sore, Kris-sunbae, Chen-sunbae" Sehun berujar sopan, "Jika sunbae tak ada keperluan dengan Han-gege ku harap kalian tak keberatan jika han-gege ku ajak pergi"

"t-tentu saja tidak, silahkan; hati-hati di jalan" Chen sedikit terbata-bata.

Sehun tersenyum sebelum meraih tangan Luhan menariknya meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

Sehun memainkan sedotan bubble tea miliknya ia dan Luhan berada di sebuah bis, Setelah menjenguk neneknya di rumah sakit Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menemaninya membeli bubble tea di ruko yang jaraknya tak jauh dari rumah sakit.

Sehun yang berniat langsung pulang, mengucapkan terimakasih.

Luhan tampak diam sebelum melirik jam yang milingkar di tangannya hari menunjukan pukul 8 malam, masih tak terlalu malam pikirnya.

Giliran ia yang menarik tangan Sehun, membawanya ke halte terdekat. Sehun hanya diam mengikuti Luhan.

Dan di sinilah ia, duduk di bangku terbelakang dengan Luhan di sampingnya.

"Gege tak perlu mengantarku, jarak antara rumah kita berlawanan"

Luhan hanya bergumam menanggapi, ia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah~ jangan-jangan gege mulai suka padaku ya" senyum jahil Sehun berikan.

Luhan mengankat kepalanya, kini gilaran ia yang tersenyum miring "Aku hanya melaksanakan tugasku sebagai kekasih yang baik" Sehun mencebikan dirinya mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Gege tak pantas bergombal, tak cocok dengan wajah gege"

"maaf saja wajahku ini di atas rata-rata kau tahu"

"Sejak kapan gege berubah narsis?"

"Sejak mengenalmu"

"Aku bukan virus menular gege tahu"

"tentu saja; jika kau virus menular sudah ku tolak pernyataanmu minggu lalu"

"Gege semakin menyebalkan"

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya"

Percakapan mereka berhenti di halte pemberhentian Sehun, ia dan Luhan berjalan keluar.

Sehun tinggal di apartement tepat di sebrang jalan, "Gege terimakasih sudah menemani dan mengantarku pulang"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab ia merasakan benda lembut pada pipi kirinya.

"Hati-hati di jalan" dan Sehun berlari menembus jalan yang sepi, meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang berdiri mematung.

Luhan tersenyum tipis, entah bagaimana kedepannya nanti untuk sekarang mungkin ia akan menjalani hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Juniornya yang kini mulai mengetuk pintu miliknya.

END

26.12.2016


End file.
